Soul of an Overlord
by Wiwuno
Summary: Betrayed and sentenced to execution Ichigo is saved by the most unusual of allies. Now in a desperate bid to save his loved ones he must dawn the title of the most feared evil in all the realms. The Overlord. Rating may go up. IchigoXHarem
1. Chapter 1

Soul of an Overlord

AN: Overlord crossovers have been getting really popular in the last few years, and with good reason. There are several extremely good ones that have inspired me especially Dark Lord + by 26-Lord-Pain whom I would point anyone who wants a fresh look at Dark Naruto towards. Anyways all that aside lets begin my new work Soul of an Overlord!

(Battlefield outside Soul Society)

It was over, Aizen in spite of his ungodly power had finally been defeated and subdued. 'And just in time.' Ichigo thought. He could already feel his power waning the side effects of using his Mugetsu technique finally hitting him and his powers began to drain away. As he reverted to his Shikai form Ichigo soon found himself forced to the ground Sui-Feng restraining his arms.

"Kurosaki Ichigo." the gravely voiced of the Aged head captain rang out across the battle scared wasteland. Looking up the strawberry saw the old man walking slowly up to him his friends being similarly by groups of Onmitsukido, the captain drawing back his attention by leveling Ryujin Jakka at him. "You are here bye under arrest. You and your Ryoka allies have been deemed a threat to soul society and are to be restrained within the Maggot's nest to await sentencing. Sui-Feng Taicho have your troops take these criminals away." The hard glint in the head captains eye caused the orange headed teen to flinch and, with a resounding *click*, Ichigo found himself fitted with a pair of reiatsu suppressing cuffs identical to the ones clapped over his friends wrists.

What's the meaning of this Sotaicho!" Rukia yelled running forward only to be forced to the ground by more Onmitsukido a grunt from Renji declaring a similar fate.

"Fuku-taicho Abari Renji, Kuchiki Rukia for abandoning your posts, disobeying direct orders, assisting enemies of Seireitei, and interfering with your superiors operations you are here by placed under arrest and are to be restrained within the maggots nest until proper sentencing can be done." The Sotaicho's statement was punctuated with the wood of his cane wrapping around his now sheathed Zanpakuto, the wooden clank it made as it touched the ground echoed around the shocked silent wasteland most of the gathered Soul Reapers were stunned at this sudden turn of event, but were unsure of how to react. "Come men it is time we take the prisoners back and celebrate this grand victory." Yamamoto declared before the gathered Soul Reapers began to shunpo away.

(Maggots Nest cell)

Time within the Maggots nest was interesting to say the least, the days following his initial arrest Ichigo saw the arrival of several others including Shihoin Yoruichi and the other residents of Urahara shop. The big hit though was the Soul Reapers rounding up all of the most spiritually powerful people from Karakura, Ichigo's family and anyone who managed to wake up on their own during the time the city was within the Soul Society. Most of them had been sentenced to life in in the Nest however the most powerful among them were to be made an example of their execution's were set to take place in three months. Ichigo was going to be saved for last.

Sitting in his cell the orange haired teen was staring blankly at the walls. He had trusted these people, fought for them, bled for them, and they just turned on him. Used him to defeat their worst enemy then locked him away claimed he was a danger to the stability of their government, his death was going to be used as an example to others, a show of strength and a deterrent to others who might try to defy the will of Seireitei.

The rusty clang of his cell pulled him out of his musings looking over to his visitor Ichigo spotted one of the burlier guards in the nest. This one had a reputation for being unnecessarily cruel and sadistic man.

"Well lookie here, the mighty Kurosaki Ichigo. Where's your legendary power now?" The brutish guard laughed dragging the young man up by his collar and forcing his face uncomfortably close. "Not so tough now are ya? Your just a pathetic little human now huh, punk." and Ichigo had to admit he was pretty close to right. He could still feel a small amount of his power but he was practically powerless, he had been feeling as weak as a newborn for weeks.

The teen was pulled out of that depressing line of thought quickly by a jolt as he was thrown across his small cell the impact with the cold stone wall knocking the wind out of him and causing him to drop to bonelessly to the ground the large man pouncing and delivering several stomps and kicks to Ichigo's chest and sides before picking him up and slamming him head first into the nearby stone wall delivering four punishing blows which busted open the strawberry's forehead and broke his nose. Pulling him self from the wall the gray eyed young man was disoriented and unprepared for the hard backhand dislocating his jaw not a second later. As the former substitute Soul Reaper lay there in blood slowly pooling around his face and his vision getting blurry he could only watch as his assailant delivered one final stomp to his back before blacking out.

Leaving the beaten teen behind the vicious guard walked away with a satisfied look on his face. If he had only stopped and looked back for even a moment he would have noticed the bright glow emanating the cell he had just vacated or heard the muffled giggles of the small creatures that were even now dragging the beaten prisoner into the light.

(?)

The return to conciseness was slow at first but once the pain hit so to did the rest of his senses. Once he got past feeling his body throbbing all over Ichigo noticed the jumble of voices sounding off around him, before noticing that he was sitting slumped over in a very uncomfortable stone chair, as he slowly shifts into a more comfortable sitting position the voices around him stopped and he could almost feel all the eyes in the turning to him has the voices stopped then almost all at once they yelled out.

"Master!" The cheer went up to near deafening levels. "The Master's awake!" "Yay the Master's up!" "We's got's a Master again!" And more jumbled shouts of joy growing more incoherent and excited by the moment, but cutting through the jumble of voices Ichigo could hear a raspy old voice slowly approaching him. Slowly getting his heavy eyes half open he blearily looked out over a crowd of ugly little creatures with bright yellow eyes, light brown skin, long floppy ears, four clawed fingers on each hand, and each of them was dressed in a moldy thread bare brown loincloth. Forcing his way past the little brown creatures was a gray creature of similar stature with longer thin ears, slightly glowing yellow eyes, three tarnished gold piercings in one ear, and wearing tattered faded red and gray robes.

"He still looks tired." The old creature began in a thoughtful tone before turning to one of the closer brown creatures. "Rub some acid in his eyes that should liven him up." He called and as soon as his statement registered Ichigo jerked up in a desperate act of self preservation causing his bruised ribs to send a jolt of pain shooting through him. "Welcome back master. My name is Gnarl and I am your humble Minion-Master." The gray creature said grinning before dropping into a deep bow followed by the brown creatures behind him.

"What do you mean master?" Ichigo grunted out holding his ribs and wincing in pain. "And where the hell are we? And what are you anyway?"

The self proclaimed Minion-Master stepped back holding out his arms in a dramatic display. "Starting from the bottom master, we are your Minions and this is Dark Soul Palace!" The gray minion declared gesturing around the room. Looking around Ichigo noticed he was in a pretty elaborate throne room, high ceilings decorative pillars even what would have been a nice rug were it in better shape. The place was a wreck though broken pillars, cracked walls, thick layers of dust and grim on every surface he could see and webs crisscrossed the higher areas of the room everywhere he looked.

"Dark Soul Palace?" Ichigo questioned looking back to the Minion-Master.

"Your palace master. I must apologize for the horrible state of disrepair my lord but we have been horribly understaffed these last few centuries, but back to your final question we call you master because you are our new Overlord." At the old minions final statement the call went up from all the minions.

"All hail de Overlord!" They all cheer jumping about like excited children that had just been told they were getting three Christmas's this year.

"Wait what do you mean Overlord I'm just a human I don't even have my Soul Reaper powers anymore." Ichigo tried to reason only to be shot down when Gnarl begin to laugh uproariously.

"Don't be silly master we know you are the Overlord because the Palace-Heart brought us to you there can be no question you are the Overlord. Are you telling me you feel absolutely no power within yourself anymore?" The gray Minion-Master questioned almost rhetorically.

"Well I wouldn't say I don't feel any power, but it's not near enough to do anything with!"

"Then you do still have your powers master. They're just dormant it should be a simple matter to wake them up again. Come, come this way quickly. There is much evil to do and we must not dawdle in getting you back up to speed." The Minion-Master called already halfway across the chamber Ichigo lurching to his feet to follow.

'Wait did he just say evil? I'm not evil. I can be pretty scary when I'm pissed off but that's not evil, is it?' The young Overlord wondered to himself following the Minion automatically. Gnarl lead Ichigo out through the archway at the end of the room he noted the rusty hinges and bits of moldy wood hanging off of the ends the remains of the once great doors lie fallen to the sides. Ahead of them Ichigo could see a massive sphere floating over pool of light both emanating visible energy.

"This my lord is the palace heart. The center of power for all past Overlords and the source of their great power. All we have to do is properly link you to the heart and it should restore you most of your powers. Then we can begin the rise of your empire!" Gnarl ended with a cheer of jubilation. "Ahem sorry master I just get so excited when I think of the evil we'll be wreaking."

"Um yeah evil. That sounds great." Ichigo said exasperated, not sure how seriously he could take this Gnarl person. "So how do we do this heart linking thing anyway?"

"Oh it's simple master. Gather up what power you can and circulate through your body. Then when you feel you are ready you touch the Palace-Heart, it's own magics should take it form there."

"Well here goes nothing." The Strawberry Overlord said channeling what little remaining energy he had through his body he held up his hand and slowly leaned towards the Palace-Heart.

"And don't worry master the process is only slightly more painful than your worse imagination." The Minion-Master commented offhandedly.

"Wait what?" Ichigo asked confused before Gnarl pushed him the rest of the way into the Heart. Suddenly pain exploded through Ichigo's being every inch of his being felt as if his very genetic code were being dissected with rusty spoons. He lost all sense of time and place in an instant his entire existence became that blinding pain coating every inch of him, pain and a bright pulsating light. Though it was over in a matter of seconds it was an eternity to long for the teen. Upon coming to moments later Ichigo was shocked to find that he felt nothing. The floor was cold, the air was dry, and his cloths were itchy but he felt nothing. No pain, the agony was over he couldn't even feel the injuries along his face and body. Upon reaching up he couldn't find any bruises or cuts, even his broken nose and dislocated jaw were healed. Then on an impulse he reached for his power and instead of the faint trickle he had expected he found the roaring tsunami he had grown used to over the last few months. As the surprise washed over him Gnarl approached.

"Well done master, well done. Most don't take to the Heart as well as you did. You must have some true evil in your soul. Yes most excellent, and with your power you should make an outstanding Overlord. Ah the evil we shall wreak." The old Minion sighed joy welling within his shriveled black heart.

"Um I really appreciate you helping me get my powers back and all, but I don't want to be an evil Overlord. I'm happy just keeping my friends and family safe." Ichigo tried to explain only to gain a grin from the Minion-Master.

"Of course my lord what ever you want. But surly you have need of us yes. There is someone you need to take revenge on hmm, or perhaps someone you need to rescue. We could help you you know. Why the very meaning our existence is to do the Overlords bidding." and despite his own protests Ichigo had to consider the creatures offer. He would need help freeing his friends even he didn't believe he could storm the Seireitei all on his own and win at least not in a rescue mission scenario anyway. Then a thought hit him.

"Wait you guys pulled me out of the Maggots Nest didn't you can't we just do that we poof in grab my friends and poof out easy right?" Ichigo asked hopefully only to be filed with dejection as Gnarl shook his head.

"Unfortunately not master the prison we found you in is blocked of by to much seki seki stone. The only reason we could reach you was because of the slight bond you had with the Palace-Heart as the Overlord that allowed us to reach you the way we did without that connection we wont be able to find it again. The only way were going to be able to save them is by going in the front door. I'm sorry we couldn't be more help master." The Minion said shaking his head dejectedly. Helping Ichigo up the Minion-Master stepped back to observe the changes of his new master's attire. Instead of the dingy off white prison clothing he had been brought in wearing he was instead garbed in the traditional Soul Reaper robes the upper half removed and draped around his legs the edges jagged and flayed. The upper portion of his body was garbed in dark leather armor with plates of deep red metal set in bands across his torso and up the outsides of his arms placed carefully over his body in order to not restrict movement. Over his hands were a pair of metal gauntlets with short spikes over the knuckles and tipped on each finger with a slight claw on the end. Just enough to deliver some painful cuts but not enough to impede his grip. A red leather sat across his right shoulder reaching down to his left hip with a massive deep gold sheath sitting empty on his back his shoulders were covered with a pair of metal pauldrons each shaped in a wedge shape the tops of the pauldrons coming to a long sharp point. The armor is trimmed with wave and spiral patterns across the chest and down the arms. A yellow oval shaped gem was embedded over the forearm and emitted a faint glow. Similar shaped black gems sat at the base of The Overlords pauldrons a deep red energy swirling within them.

"Well now that's new." Ichigo said looking himself over. "I actually kind of like it. Say Gnarl is there anywhere I can shake off the rust. It's been a while since I had a chance to stretch my legs.

"That much I can supply easily my lord. Right this way." The Minion-Master led Ichigo out of the front entrance to an expansive white desert spotted with dead crystalline trees with a dark night sky. It wasn't until he spotted his first hollow that the realization hit him.

"Are we in Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked in shock.

"Why yes master Hueco Mundo is actually a world created by the first overlord in order to house his experiments. These hollows that Soul Reapers fight were originally created by the first overlord a being known as Lucifer in his first attempt to create a corrupted human soul. Unfortunately the creatures were not what he wanted. The corruption reduced them to beasts and he needed the soul to remain human in it's corruption but the monsters made for fine game and are grand guard animals for the palace. This should make for a fine workout.

"Well, when in Rome." Ichigo said stepping forward and putting his arm off to the side. "Cleave the Heavens asunder. Zangetsu!" He called drawing his arm to the front with a massive cleaver* forming in his hand and charging forward towards the first Hollow he could see.

(End)

*The sword looks similar to Ichigo's Zangetsu post Fullbring arc except with a fitted grip.

AN: And here's the first chapter of what I hope is a truly great Overlord crossover. I wanted to know what Ichigo be like as an Overlord and this was my brains answer. So read and review let me know what you think and tell me how I can improve. Let me know the good the bad and the ugly. Until next time this is Wiwuno signing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Soul of an Overlord

AN: And now it's time. Thank you all for your positive feedback you really encourage me to keep this thing going. Now a warning to you all this story may contain the death of one or more of your favorite characters this is necessary to provide motivation for Ichigo and several of his allies. I will be exploring more than just soul society and Hueco Mundo. I have put together a much larger world beyond the border of Rukongai and I hope you all like where I take this. The Harem is open for suggestions but space for Bleach girls is limited as I need to leave room for girls from conquered races. As such you may suggest any woman you want but I need a very compelling reason to add or remove them. Just saying she's hot or it's a rare paring wont be enough to sway me so really consider your reasons, and now without anymore distractions on with the fic.

(Hueco Mundo, Dark Soul Palace entrance)

Ichigo charged at an average sized Hollow with four arms and legs, its lower arms large and powerful with hammer like fists while its upper arms were long and thin with sharp three sharp talons where the fingers should be. Its lower body was that of a centaur with a horse like body extending from where the waist would normally be. The legs were long lizard like appendages with three claws extending form the front.

Ichigo made the first attack striking the Hollow in the abdomen with his spiked fist knocking the creature back and stunning it giving him time to take up a proper ready stance. Holding Zangetsu across his torso with the point facing his opponent, the Hollow took the regained it's bearings and struck out attempting to crush Ichigo between its large fists. Taking a leap upwards to avoid the attack Ichigo was forced to make a quick midair turn to dodge the lightning fast jabs from the Hollows upper arms. Lashing out as he descended the Overlord delivered a powerful slash cleaving into the Hollows back. Bucking on instinct the centaur caught the teen in the chest with a hard mule kick. Sliding back Ichigo recovers quickly and lunges forward intent of severing the Hollows torso but misses as the Hollow uses the power of its lower body to charge away. The speed at which the Hollow travels catches Ichigo off guard for a moment expecting this opponent to be all power but as he shakes that off the Hollow turns around and centers its view on the overlord once again. Dragging its claw threw the sand a couple of time in preparation it charges forward full speed with its upper arms pulled back and braced by its lower ones intent on using the momentum of its charge to skewer the orange headed Overlord. Seeing the intent in the attack Ichigo charges a Getsuga Tenshou into his sword and takes a ready stance waiting until his opponent had broken past the point of no return to fire. However at the half way mark the Hollow begins charging a Cero over its claws trying to create an overwhelming force with its next strike. As the two fighters draw near both release their energy attacks which collide between them emitting a blinding light and kicking up loose sand in the surrounding area, but before Ichigo has time to shake the flash out of his eyes the centaur charges through the lingering sand cloud its arms still reared back and ready to strike. A last minute roll to the side was all that saved the Overlord from impalement. Allowing his foe to charge past him the teen rushed up behind it and took a hard lunge at its back which the Hollow blocked with one of its lower arms. Throwing back the sword the Hollow delivered a punishing blow to the Overlords torso, throwing him back the Hollow fired off a quick bala trying to catch its opponent off guard and press its advantage. Knocking the attack to the side Ichigo was unprepared for the second hammer fist to strike his chest and send him up to be attacked by the bladed upper arms of the Hollow. Gripping the fist that was throwing him up the young Overlord used it to angle himself away from the incoming attack and force the talons into the other arm. As the Hollow reeled back in shock at having attacked itself took the opening it left and drove Zangetsu forward into the Hollows chest before dragging the cleaver down carving it open with a brutal slash. The mortally wounded creature fell to the ground and began flailing around in impotent rage swinging wildly out trying in vein to injure its killer. One of its sharp talons managed to catch Ichigo on the chest but the imprecise strike only managed to glance off of his armor and fall uselessly to the side. Delivering one final strike Ichigo bisected the Hollows mask and watched as its body dissipated into the air. Where its body once was the Overlord could see several orbs of Yellow light.

A sharp whistle from the direction of the gates reminded Ichigo that Gnarl was still present and as he turned to look to see what the Minion-Master wanted he noticed the little brown creatures form earlier running out of the palace and over to the yellow orbs. Scooping them up on approached the teen and held it up saying.

"For you." Hesitantly Ichigo extended his right hand to touch the orb and noticed as it rushed into the jewel on his arm. This first incident was repeated with little variance until all the orbs had been absorbed in to the jewel.

"Ok Gnarl, just what the hell was that all about I've never seen a hollow turn into balls of light after I killed them and I certainly would have remembered it those lights went flying into my arm." The confused Overlord demanded upset at being thrown back in to unfamiliar territory so quickly after reentering his comfort zone.

"That, my lord, was life force. The energy used to bind any being to their current state of existence. When something dies and its soul leaves its current body that energy also leaves and is normally reabsorbed by the land to be used to bind other lives. However this process is not instantaneous and lord Lucifer managed to discover a way to harvest life force for his own uses, namely creating more minions." The gray minion explained some of what he said going slightly over Ichigo's head. "Now I believe it's time I gave you a couple lessons on the basics of being an overlord yes." The Minion-Master said nodding to himself before leading the Overlord back into the Palace and down into the lower reaches not stopping until they had reached a pool of stagnant slime, muck, and other filth.

"Gah, that's disgusting and it reeks. What the hell is this place and what could it possibly have to do with being an overlord?" The strawberry asked his every sense being offended by the place he found himself in.

"This is the spawning pit master, the place where the harvested life force is use to spawn new minions and other such creatures. For now we only have the ability to summon Browns and Grays but once we gather up the other hives you will find you have quite a number of options on which you may spend your gathered life force. Now the process of directly creating minions is simple, all you need do is raise your gauntlet to the pool and mentally command more minions to rise out of it. Go on give it a try." Gnarl instructed. Ichigo gave a small accepting shrug and raised his right arm towards the pool and imagined more of the brown and grey creatures rising out of the filth. Just like Gnarl promised a small horde of rose out of the pit, four Grays and about sixteen Browns twenty in all.

"Alright line up! Its time for the Overlord to learn anyone that actually matters around here! The rest of you get out there and start straightening up this place is a mess and isn't fit for a proper overlord's palace!" jumping to follow the aged minions orders the four Grays and five of the browns from when Ichigo first woke up stood in a straight line as if they were presenting themselves to him hoping to win his approval. Gnarl moved to stand next to and slightly in front of the gray minions. "We, my lord, are the primary and only gray minions Gnarl, He said gesturing to himself before turning to the Minion directly beside him. Gnaw, Gnash, Gnat, and Quaver, Grays are the most intelligent species of Minion and were created specifically to help the Overlord with managing his empire. I of course am your Minion-Master and advisor. I have served every Overlord since the rise of Lord Lucifer many eras ago and am quite familiar with what was done right and what was done wrong in regards to being an Overlord and am here to help you become the greatest Overlord we've ever had." The Minion-Master said almost preening at the chance to show off for his Overlord.

"Next is Gnaw, he is your spymaster and infiltration specialist his duty is in gathering information for you and making sure you are fully updated on enemies and allies alike. He is extremely skilled in stealth, evasion and code breaking as well as being a master forger. He is able to copy and recall secure documents in moments." The minion in question was slightly shorter than the other Grays and was of a lithe build with dark robes and a face mask concealing his mouth and nose from view. "Then we have Gnash, Gnash is your personal organizer and keeps the books on any and all operations, mission, goals, and conquests you decide to make. He is also quite adept at micromanaging and handling expenses he can squeeze more out of every coin than any other person I have ever met." This Gray was wearing a coat and trousers a large account book held firmly in his hands and an assortment of pens stuffed in his breast pocket. Despite the ratty thread bare state of his suit Gnash still managed to look professional. "Gnat is your personal librarian and guide to all things knowledge. It's his job to keep and maintain your collection of books and tomes as well as organize and file away any public documents. Gnat has an eidetic memory and is happy to provide any information you might need in your work as an Overlord." Like the other Grays Gnat was dressed for the job in a button up shirt and beige khakis he had a pair of spectacles sitting on the bridge of his nose and had a slightly distracted air about him that said that he was already drifting deep into thought about some matter of the other and most likely wanted to get to his precious library as quickly as possible to see what he could salvage from the ravages of time between now and the fall of his last master. "Finally we have the odd ball of the Grays, Quaver. He is the court jester and is tasked with lightening your mood my lord. Overlording is a difficult and often times stressful job and he is meant to help you relieve any pent up frustrations or aggressions you haven't been able to release in battle on with the mistresses your sure to acquire." Gnarl finished with a lecherous smirk causing Ichigo to blush slightly at the implications of having mistresses help him relieve stress. Looking at the last Gray in the line Ichigo noted that he had clothing that made him think of a dark jester his fools hat was an alternating pattern of black and red with silver bells jingling off the top. The staff he held in his hands was toped with a smiling caricature head that was an odd mix of silly and disturbing. His puffy shirt followed a similar motif giving off an air of comedy in form mixed with the darkness of its color scheme. After the introduction each Gray bowed to Ichigo formally and stepped back slightly drawing his attention to the Browns who had been patiently awaiting their turns.

Or so Ichigo thought. When he turned to the Brown minions he quickly noticed the air of professionalism and respectability most of the grays were giving off was not only absent but was almost actively avoiding the fidgeting brown minions who were even now beginning to fight amongst themselves and fiddle around with what ever they could find around themselves. Ichigo sighed at their antics when two of the browns began slapping each other wildly and falling to the ground bighting and scratching at one another.

Settle down you impudent wretches. Gnarl yelled dragging the Browns attention back to the front, more specifically on their exasperated Overlord. Having the decency to look slightly abashed at the teen's almost disappointed glance the Minions pulled themselves into a proper line up and awaited their introductions. "Now then these, my lord, are the five primary Browns. Moldy, Grubber, Gobby, Giblet, and Gubben, Browns being the most physically capable of all minions the five primary browns all have a specific task requiring physical prowess. Moldy is the master digger, his duties involve excavating tunnels, shaping caverns, digging trenches, and removing debris from mining areas. What little bit of mind he does have is devoted to rocks and minerals and he is able to identify possible mine sites based on the environment and on orders begin the process of confirming and digging the mine." The Brown in question was wearing overalls and a miner's hat with a pickaxe in hand and a small shovel at his side. "Grubber is a skilled wood worker and stone mason able to build most any structure quickly and with minimal error, He was granted a unique ability among minions to reshape the energy that makes up the terrain around Hueco Mundo into stone and wood for building, this power unfortunately only works in this world but is essential in the repairs of the palace and any construction you wish done in the future." Like the last Grubber wore coveralls but bad a hammer and chisel in his pocket and a saw on his back. "Gobby is the most physically powerful of the minions and is your personal bodyguard. His purpose is to help keep you safe and assist in any battles you find yourself in unless ordered otherwise. He will stick close to you at all times and intervene should anyone make an underhanded attempt on your life." This Brown was taller and much bulkier than the rest. He wore a pair of red shorts with tape over his knuckles and wrist. "Giblet is a master smith and can work any metal into whatever shape he chooses. His task is to keep the forges running and make any metal works you need form steel bars and horse shoes to weapons and armor for yours and your armies use." This minion wore a blacksmiths apron over a grey smock with leather gloves up to his forearms. "Gubben is the resident Master at Arms; his duties involve marinating the armory and overseeing troop's basic training. It's his job to make sure all your weapons and armor are at peek performance at all times and ensure all minions and any other soldiers you acquire know simple combat." Gubben wore a simple jacket over a sleeveless vest striking a very unimpressive picture. The Browns all bowed as the Grays stepped forward in line with them again. "Now that introductions are out of the way you lazy sods can all get to work. Chop chop evil doesn't do itself you know!" Gnarl called to the minions who started to disperse. Jumping forward Quaver threw off any form of composer he had before and started yelling.

"All hail the Strawberry Overlord! May his tyranny always remain fruity and delicious." Developing a tic mark at his jester's antics Ichigo delivered a hard kick knocking the minion away and embedding it into the opposite wall.

"You know that does make me feel a bit better. I gotta do that again soon."

AN: And done! There you go the next chapter please remember to review and leave your ideas and suggestions. Remember reviews are like life force the more I get the more chapters I can make, and don't forget to leave your votes for the harem along with a good reason for adding or removing them. Till next time this is Wiwuno saying "good night everybody!"


	3. Chapter 3

Soul of an Overlord

AN: Hi everybody, it's great to see all your bright inquisitive faces on this fine day. I would have updated this chapter on Monday but the local library was closed so I'll just have to update it today instead. A special thanks to Bunny153539 for their detailed and thought provoking review. That's exactly the kind of reviews I want to see more of, and a thanks to everyone who reviewed I am taking all suggestions into consideration but please refrain from telling me exactly what you want done in the next chapter, I'm willing to add little things to the story that I think will fit but I already know where I'm taking this and cant change the progression of the story in such a large way. But enough of my ramblings you guys came here to see what happens next right. Well here it goes.

(Seireitei Soutaicho's office)

The morning sun shown through the open window casting a harsh orange light over the white haired lieutenant knelt before the head captains desk.

"You may begin Sasakibe." The aged captain ordered, his subordinate bowing his further in thanks.

"Thank you Soutaicho, reports show that several high ranking Soul Reapers continue to show distaste at the apprehension and sentencing of Kurosaki and his accomplices. However none of them have openly displayed signs of distension or rebellion, observation will continue. Hinamori Momo Fukutaicho continues to display a difficulty separating the traitor Aizen from his former position as her Taicho. Reports say she may still hold a dangerous loyalty to the traitor and need to be locked away for the safety of the Seireitei. The twelfth division has completed it's investigation into the disappearance of Kurosaki Ichigo, Final results conclude that Kurosaki most likely lost the remainder of his power and succumbed to the ambient spiritual pressure given off by the guards and inmates within the Maggots Nest, it's noted that several of Kurosaki's Human accomplices are showing signs of giving into a similar fate." The white haired Reaper found himself interrupted by the aged head captain.

"Which ones?" Pausing to look over his notes Sasakibe found the list of struggling humans now residing withing the Maggots Nest.

"The humans Asano Keigo, Kojima Mizuiro, and Honsho Chizuru have all displayed signs of spiritual fatigue and physical weakness. The do possess some amount of spiritual power but it is being taxed beyond it's limits keeping them alive and should give out soon. The human Arisawa Tatsuki is displaying some slight signs herself but is fairing significantly better than the other humans."

"Hm have the humans observed, we have never had such a good opportunity to observe the spiritual destruction process in such detail before and I'm certain Kurotsuchi-Taicho would be pleased to have such an opportunity. Now continue please." The commander ordered.

"Yes Soutaicho, Sui-Feng-Taicho reports the hunt for the fugitive Vizards is going well. They were nearly apprehended just three days ago but Aikawa Love held off pursuit while his fellow Vizards to escape. Casualty reports state that he managed to kill twenty reapers and injure fifteen more before being subdued, interrogated, and executed. It seems that the anti-interrogation training all seated officers undergo paid off for him however and he was able to resist attempts to gather information. Fortunately the fugitives escape was hasty and sloppy. They left a good trail and their capture has been projected to take place within the year." The lieutenant reaper concluded bowing his head once more and awaiting more orders from his superior.

"Keep watch over Hinamori-Fukutaicho it may be unwise to imprison her just yet. Have Kurotsuchi-Taicho redouble his efforts on project synthesis. If the Yonzu1 keep pushing on our borders like they have we may need the power it could provide. And increase watch over the Kurosaki sisters, I find it difficult to believe that they could be related to two captain class Soul Reapers and remain completely powerless." The aged Reaper ordered a grim look adorning his features.

"At once Soutaicho." Sasakibe acknowledged leaving with a quick shunpo as the head captain drifted off into thoughts of the future. His eyes shifting out to Soukyoku hill easily visible from his office window.

(Tenth Division Barracks)

Hitsugaya Toshiro, youngest captain in history and wielder of the legendary Hyourinmaru was once again lounging in his office, as small smile adorning his face as his childhood friend Hinamori Momo sitting across from him recounting recent events.

"And even though they still wont let me visit Aizen-Taicho I did get to see Rukia, Renji, and most of their friends form the material world." She missed the slight wavering of the captains smile at her slip of the traitors title but he attempted to lead the conversation away from the ex-captain.

"Really, how are they doing. My Lieutenant got a little attached to Orihime while we stayed in her house.

"Well they seem to be doing alright, all things considered. They're really angry and feel betrayed. I actually didnt get a chance to see Orihime though she was in isolation during my visit, something about a 'pushy' guard winding up dead inside her cell. It wasn't pretty." Toshiro's eyes narrowed in surprise and he leaned in closer to Momo his face more serious than a moment before.

"That doesn't sound like the Orihime I know. What did you find out, what do you mean by 'pushy'?" Hinamori looked taken aback by the white haired captains sudden mood shift but quickly responded.

"Well apparently one of the larger guards was very vocal about taking 'liberties' with the female prisoners and was known an aggressive personality. He was also know for attacking some of the male prisoners, they found him just the other day lying in Orihime's in several pieces. She's been in lock up ever since." A look of disgust that passed over the face as she spoke of the dead guard's personality. The young captain's rage grew as he listened. 'He'd done this kind of thing before? Why had no one reassigned this guy, or better yet arrested him?'

"I'll look into this. I need to know why they let someone like that have power over prisoners like that. Maybe find out what happened with Orihime while I'm at it. Until then lets change the subject. How is your work as stand in captain going? I heard a rumor that they were thinking about making your position a little more permanent." He said trying to get the good mood back.

"Shiro you should know better than to feed into those silly rumors. Theirs no way I qualify for a full captaincy, I don't even have a Bankai yet." The dark haired young woman admonished, denying the rumors.

"Nonsense," he scoffed. "theirs a lot more to being a captain than just power. You've already proven that you can run a full division, and since your already an acting Fukutaicho the transition should would be much easier with you than with most of the other candidates. Most of which are also lacking a Bankai."

"I don't know. I'm not sure how good of a captain I'd be, besides what if people think I just a promotion because of you." She said unsure of herself in a captains position.

"Well it's up to you, I've already put your name forward for consideration but even if you get selected the final yes or no is still up to you." Toshiro urged trying to help his friend.

"Alright I'll think about it but I should get going. I still have a lot of paperwork to do." Hinamori said getting up and walking towards the door.

"Alright, well talk more later. How about over dinner tonight, my treat?" Hitsugaya asked as she reached for the door. Turning with a small smile she nodded her head.

"Sure Shiro, that sounds fun."

(Dark Soul Palace)

As Quaver struggled to pull himself from the wall Gnarl lead the young Overlord back out of the palace and off to the right of the Palace Entrance. Ichigo took this moment to really take in the sight of Dark Soul Palace. The actual walls were massive rising well above many of the building's in Karakura town. The best comparison he could conjure up was Las Noches, size wise anyway. The stone structure was deep gray almost black in color with jagged turrets rising from tops of the walls. From the center of the Palace was a giant tower the height of a skyscraper with an enormous stain glass window depicting what looked like an eye sitting over a volcanic eruption, the lava raining down over the green background. A black fire danced above the top of the tower between a pair of horns that extended from the top.

Turning his attention back to his Minion-Master he was greeted by the sight of an odd opening in the ground that smelled similar to the Spawning Pits beneath the Palace.

"This is a Minion Gate sire. You use it to summon minions while your in the field." The old gray said in what Ichigo was calling his teaching his voice.

"So I just come back here if I need more help for anything? That's pretty useful." Ichigo asked intrigued.

"Of course not master, don't be silly. I can open more of these gates near your location no matter where you are. No need to waste your time traveling all the way back here just for a bunch of Minions." The aged Minion-Master explained off handily.

"So basically if I get into any difficult battles you can just open up one of these gates and I'll have an unlimited supply of disposable cannon fodder?" Ichigo was unsure of the tactic morally but he had to admit it did sound useful.

"That was the original idea though the supply isn't unlimited, you will still need life force to create more minions." Gnarl concluded before moving on. "Now to use a minion gate is no different than the spawning pool, simply will your minions out of the gate and they will come to you." with a silent assent Ichigo willed minions out of the gate and soon found five browns leaping out of the hole lead by Gobby. The eager browns surrounded the Overlords feet before being herded back some by the Primary brown who then took up a position to the right of and slightly behind the teen. Glancing over to Gnarl Ichigo prompted him to continue the instruction. "Minions are not very bright but they can follow simple orders such as attack, defend, run, and stay. Lets begin shall we, there is a small gathering of simple beasts over there. Order your minions to attack them." Looking over to where Gnarl was pointing Ichigo was taken aback by the odd sight. Sheep, there were sheep in the desert nuzzling at the ground looking for grass inside a wide enclosure of stone with only one way in or out.

"Gnarl, how did a whole flock of sheep get here?" Ichigo asked utterly confused.

"Sheep magic." Gnarl responded shrugging his shoulders.

"That makes no sense at all." Ichigo argued

"Neither does the existence of sheep as a whole." Gnarl countered back. "Honestly I don't know how they do it but sheep always seem to show up just as I begin training the next overlord in minion control. I've long since stopped asking why."

Now even more confused than he was a moment ago the teen just gave up and sent his minions out to attack the flock. He watched with a macabre fascination as the little creatures pounced on to the unsuspecting sheep, biting, clawing, tearing, and beating on them until most of them were dead.

"Good master, now as loath as they are to do it if you order them to stop they will stop killing the sheep. Go on give it a try." Ordering his minions to halt Ichigo was glad to see how fast they responded one even went so far as to freeze mid charge and stand like a statue. "Good work, now have three of your minions guard the entrance to the enclosure." Nodding at the odd sounding request the minions were sent to the entrance and waited there. "Now as I said before minions minions cant obey complex orders such as herding an opponent into a trap. Not without a more intelligent leader giving them smaller orders to accomplish the task anyway. This little problem can be overcome however through a process called sweeping. Sweeping is where you take partial control of your minions so that they can perform more complicated actions. Have your remaining two minions herd the remaining sheep towards the three blocking the entrance. Just reach out with your mind and your minions should act however you want them to."

Slightly hesitant to join minds with the odd little minions Ichigo nodded and went about it anyway. Mentally reaching out and feeling the two eager minions he began moving them himself and corralling the remainder of the flock towards the entrance where they were trapped and killed by the minions. As the slaughter finally ended the minions began rounding up all the life force in the area and bringing it to their master before returning to the carcases pulling out bones to use as makeshift clubs and armor one overzealous minion was soon wearing a sheep skull helmet, ribcage chest plate, and a sheep skin cloak and Gobby had bound a pair of shoulder blades together with a femur acting as the handle to his new club. Most of them were now wielding bone clubs and knives while dancing around cheering about being able to kill again.

"Good work, Milord. Your a natural at this." The old gray encouraged happy to have a master with such a high learning curb.

"Um, thanks Gnarl. So is that everything? No more tricks for making the most out of my minions?" Ichigo asked happy at the praise but ready to move on.

"Not now master. There will be more to learn once you have reds, blues, and greens but that may still be some ways off. No now we get down to the real Overlording business. I believe you said something about saving someone."

"Yeah," Ichigo began heading back into the palace towards the throne room."remember that prison you found me in? Well a lot of my friends and even my family are still in that prison. Several of them are scheduled for execution in just a few months. Their being held by the Soul Reapers, is there any way you can help with that?"

"Well yes and no I'm afraid. With enough numbers a minion horde would be able to overrun the forces of the Seireitei, but the sheer amount we would need to launch a full assault would take well over three months to gather. No I'm afraid just minions wouldn't be of much help here. However I do have one idea, there is a large group of Arrancar living in a place called Las Noches. They have been in a state of mild disarray since their fortress was attack not long ago and several of their most powerful leaders were killed. A few of their leaders managed to survive and have been holding things together but power grabbers are starting to poke their head out. Perhaps if we can help them resolve their power struggle they would be willing to help us rescue your allies." He suggested hoping to spur his overlord on to expanding his domain.

"I guess it's my only option, isn't it. Fine point me to Las Noches and I'll start running." The orange haired Overlord said resigned to the fact that he needed his old enemies to help him take down his old allies. 'Damn, everything's so messed up now' he thought.

"No need master, we have a much faster way for you to get there. Please come right this way." Gnarl lead his master off to a large chamber behind the throne room. Inside the chamber was a large pool of what looked like glowing water with a raised pedestal in front of it. Atop the pedestal was a basin of similar water.

"This is the transportation hub. There are Palace Gates spread all around Hueco Mundo, you can use this room to travel to any gate you choose. If I remember correctly there should be one not far from Las Noches." He said walking up to the pedestal and dunking one clawed finger into the glowing water. Drawing his claw across the surface of the water a few times the old minion stopped and brought his hands together. "Ah here we are, now just to turn this on and...done!" As he finished the pool started glowing brighter than before and an image of Las Noches appeared withing it. "Now just step right in here and you'll be off, there will be a Minion gate waiting when you get there and with your permission we'll begin repair work on the Palace."

Nodding his head and giving his alright to the repairs and stepped through the portal and in a near blinding flash of light was whisked away.

(Las Noches)

Ichigo found himself before the familiar walls of the massive structure that was Aizen's former base of operations. The outer walls still had a large opening from where he and Renji hand attacked it just a few weeks prior. Drawing his minions from the nearby gate the Overlord moved closer to the opening and prepared to move inside. Moments later he was near enough to spot signs of repair work in progress but for some reason none of the workers were around. As he stepped through he was quickly surrounded by a large group of uniformed Arrancar with near identical human skull shaped masks all with their swords drawn and facing Ichigo and his minions. Stepping away from the identical Arrancar was one with a very similar appearance distinguishable only by the bull like skull over his head. Ichigo vaguely remembered this Arrancar from his assault.

"Halt! You are trespassing within Las Noches. The Espada have ordered that you be brought before them. Will you be civil and come quietly or do we have to take you by force?" Gobby moved forward aggressively at the implied threat to his Overlord but was held back by Ichigo who stepped forward and nodded his head.

"My intentions were to meet with your leaders anyway, please lead the way." Ichigo said, the identical Arrancar all dispersing with a wave of their leaders hand before he motioned for the orange haired teen to follow him. As the walked through the winding halls of Las Noches Ichigo found himself unable to avoid asking, "So where did Aizen manage to find all of you? I've run into my fair share of Arrancar and hollows and I've never see any identical ones before."

"Lord Aizen did not find them, he had me create them. I was gifted with the power to create a limitless supply of subordinate's identical to those at will." The Arrancar boasted proudly. Ichigo raised an eyebrow slightly surprised before commenting.

"Impressive. That sounds like a very useful power."

"It is." The escort concluded curtly before leading him further down the hall.

"_That power could be very useful to us master."_ A voice echoed around Ichigo who quickly looked around to see who had said it. _"Don't bother yourself with looking for me master. I am speaking to you telepathically using your connection to the Palace Heart." _

"_Wow that is very convenient. You know a lot of stuff about this Overlord thing is really convenient, odd. Anyway how could his powers be useful to us?"_

"_Simple master, it may be possible to use him as a catalyst to create a new type of minion. The creation of endless troops is a rare ability that I would encourage you to take advantage of."_

"_I don't know turning one of their men into a science experiment might not be the best way to get these people on our side."_

"_True enough, but keep it in mind the opportunity may present itself in the future."_

Cutting off communication with the gray Ichigo turned his attention to the large double doors that had just opened up to a large throne room. Seated at the far end of the room were three Arrancar, the one on the far left was a dark skinned woman with green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancar jacket with a high collar that covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length that is opened from the bottom upwards, it's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. She wears her jacket opened slightly revealing her beautiful yet cold face. A little above her midriff her skin color sharply shifts to a stark white and continues down over her stomach and thinning just as it disappears below the waste of her pants and forming a pointed oval.

Next is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez still looking similar to when Ichigo last saw him though in much better shape. The biggest change about him though was that mask fragment was missing and in place of his rolled up half jacket was blue fur growing over most of his upper body and over his arms leaving his shoulders and pectoral muscles bare, the cat like ears and tail from his resurreccion. A pair of claws extended from his fingers and the feral smirk forming over his features showed off his elongated canines.

The last Arrancar was Nelliel Tu Odelshwank in her adult form, her long green hair flowed down her back from under her honed mask that was set over her head. Most of the teeth form the mask that were missing last time Ichigo saw her the large crack running the length of it was much smaller. The red mark spanning her face was still there and greatly accentuated her large gray eyes. She was wearing a form fitting robe that flared in a counterclockwise spiral down her torso and a pair of tight white pants.

"Ichigo!" she shouted leaping from her seat and throwing herself into him knocking the orange haired Overlord to the floor even as she enveloped him in a nearly bone crushing hug.

"Hey Nel.. Its good... to see... you again... but your... kinda... crushing me." the teen gasped out between strained breaths. Blushing slightly at hearing that the green haired woman leaped up to her feet and pulled him up out of the floor.

"Sorry Ichigo I just got so excited when I saw you, I couldn't stop myself."

"So its you Kurosaki. I was wondering when I'd get to fight you again." Grimmjow interrupted picking himself up from his throne and slowly stalking over to the pair.

"would you two care to introduce your friend?" the blond woman asked smoothly.

"Oh right, sorry Harribel. This is is Kurosaki Ichigo, he's a human."Nel said excitedly.

"And one of the strongest assholes I've ever fought." Grimmjow added.

"Hello Ichigo I am Tier Harribel the former Tresera Espada and new Cero Espada. I take it you already know the new Primera and Segunda Espada Grimmjow and Nelliel. I suppose I'll have to be the duty orientated one here and ask just why it is you are once again trespassing in Las Noches?" Her voice was smooth and measured her eyes gauging his every movement and judging his threat level.

"I came here looking for help." Ichigo stated determined.

"A bold request given your history with this place. Why exactly should we help you?" she asked her gaze never faltering from his own.

"Because I can help you. I understand your having some trouble keeping hold over some of the other Arrancar and hollows around here. If I help you put down the rebels you help me with what I need. What do you say, deal?" The Overlord offered.

"I say we help him!" Nel shouted grabbing onto Ichigo's arm.

"I say we kill him." Grimmjow retorted tensing his claws.

"Then I guess it's up to me to make the final decision. Very well, Kurosaki Ichigo. If we do accept what exactly will you ask of us in return?" Harribel questioned looking for greater clarification.

"I was betrayed. After I defeated Aizen the Soul Reapers turned on me and my friends and family and locked us away in a prison called the Maggot's Nest. I and several of my more powerful allies were scheduled for execution to take place in a little less than three months. I was saved by these creatures," he gestured towards his minions. "and their leader. They called me their Overlord. There's no way for them to sneak back into the prison and get them out so I need to break them out the hard way. That's what I need your help with."

Placing her hand beneath her chin and thinking for a moment Harribel finally came to her decision. "Very well then. I agree, if you can help us put an end to this pointless power struggle then we will help you rescue your comrades."

"Well at least I'll get to kick some Soul Reaper ass, Fine I'm in. But I expect a rematch after this is all over Kurosaki." Grimmjow said walking towards his chair and pointing at Ichigo who nodded a smirk forming over his face.

"Yay were helping Ichigo!" Nel shouted her arms wrapping the rest of the way around his torso and squeezing tightly.

"We already have the names of several of the higher ups in the rebellion. If you can get a hold of them and squeeze the name of their leader out we can end this quickly and with as little bloodshed as possible.

"Alright give me the list." Ichigo said ready to get to work.

AN: And there we have it chapter three just three days later than I had planned it. I hope you all enjoyed it. Harribel's and Grimmjow's new forms are a Segunda Etapa I came up with for them, Nel doesn't have one yet because she is still slowly recovering from her broken mask which has been slowly healing since it was broken and was jump started when she first transformed in the fight with Nnoitora. The new forms are partially because I wanted to know what they would look like and partially because a lot of people are asking me to put Harribel in the harem. I am not giving this a final yes or no yet but if she is she will need to be able to make a physical connection with Ichigo, and a lot of people don't think about this Harribel being unable to kiss her lover would create more friction than you would expect. She and Grimmjow stay in their new forms because the auras of sacrifice and destruction they can give off while in those forms are extremely useful to leaders. Harribel is able to comfort and grant determination to her allies while unnerving her opponents and Grimmjow can make enemies feel as if the entire world is falling apart around them while his allies would feel empowered and indestructible. All useful abilities for leaders to have. Finally there is a new poll on my profile, will Ichigo turn Rudbornn Chelute into a new minion maker or leave him making Calaveras you decide. And now I leave you with a bit of information on the Yonzu I mentioned earlier.

Race information:

Yonzu: a race of upright ape men inhabiting the forested lands surrounding the borders of Rukongai, they are an aggressive race roughly the physical size of African gorillas. They live in tight knit clans no more than five or six families in total and are run by a cooperative confederation of clans meeting annually to discuss matters of public interest and importance. A somewhat opportunistic race they are constantly trying to assimilate the Seireitei and surrounding districts into their territory and the Soul Reapers recent loss of power coupled with the poor image that comes with being invaded and defeated by a hand full of humans is prompting the Yonzu to begin encroaching more heavily on Soul Reaper territory.

(Hope you liked this peek into my expanded Bleach Universe. Please feel free to contribute ideas and concerns in reviews. Till next time good bye and good luck.)


End file.
